


the best kind of too much

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Becky doesn’t understand how Sasha and Charlotte can still be so composed, considering that she’s already made both of them come twice each already, but now, it’s her turn.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1905696.html">Challenge #511</a> - "overwhelm" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best kind of too much

**Author's Note:**

> a companion piece of sorts to [_let me give it all_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7958581).

Becky doesn’t understand how Sasha and Charlotte can still be composed while she’s a panting mess with her back to the bed, considering that she’s already made both of them come twice each already. Now, though – _well_.

Now, it’s her turn.

Becky’s been patient, breathing evenly and keeping in her orgasm until she’s allowed, and now she’s getting her reward. There are two pairs of hands on her, two mouths, and it’s all so much, almost too much for Becky to take. It’s the best kind of too much, though: Charlotte’s mouth working Becky’s clit as she pumps two fingers into Becky, Sasha’s tongue on one of Becky’s nipples and her fingers on the other. It’s all too easy to fall apart in front of them, _for_ them. Becky does so loudly, hips bucking into Charlotte’s face.

“Good girl,” says Charlotte when she finally pulls away from Becky’s cunt. “Wasn’t she a good girl, Sasha?”

“Mm, she _was_.” Sasha strokes a hand through Becky’s hair and then cocks her head towards Charlotte. “Wanna switch?”

“Depends if she can take any more,” Charlotte says, and Becky nods, eager.

“I can take it,” she says. She’s their _good girl_. She can take anything they throw at her.

She watches the two of them kiss before they switch places on the bed: Sasha moving between Becky’s thighs, smirking, Charlotte kissing Becky’s cheek before getting her hands on Becky’s tits.

Becky takes a deep breath, and loses herself in the sensation all over again.


End file.
